Version 1.15.0
Final Release Notes for Second Life 1.15.0 - 1.15.0(2) April 25, 2007 Changes * Improved Help menu with links to additional resources * 'Add as Friend' button added to Profile * Added buttons to the IM window to scroll to the first and last tabs * Added parcel flag for Mature Content ** Parcel searches use the parcel rating instead of the region rating * Share With Group checkbox is cleared after object is deeded to group * Groups list window taller and resizable * Residents are now notified if they are the only ones present in a group IM or conference session * Rating system removed from Profile * Group Search improvements ** Searches are done against the full text of the group, including charter ** Search index is updated daily; new groups may take 24 hours to appear ** Clicking on a group found via search still shows up-to-date information * Alpha textures sorted more accurately ** Example: the hollow inner surface of a sphere will no longer draw on top of the outer surface ** This change may cause content using alpha textures to appear differently * Larger debug beacons (View > Beacon) ** You can now set the beacon size in Preferences -> Adv. Graphics (Range is 1-127) LSL changes * LSL Wiki browser embedded in the viewer ** When editing a script, select a keyword, then select Help > LSL Wiki Help. in the Script window * New function: string llStringTrim(string src, integer trim_type) ** STRING_TRIM_HEAD: trim all leading spaces in src ** STRING_TRIM_TAIL: trim all trailing spaces in src ** STRING_TRIM: trim all leading and trailing spaces in src Notes * LSL Wiki is not editable from within the Second Life viewer * PARCEL_FLAG_ALLOW_ALL_OBJECT_ENTRY and PARCEL_FLAG_ALLOW_GROUP_OBJECT_ENTRY flags were added to llGetParcelFlags()/llSetParcelFlags in a previous release, but not documented. These will now appear correctly in the script editor. * On systems with ATI Mobility X300/X600/X700 graphics cards, when upgrading from a previous version of Second Life, sound may be disabled on the first run of the viewer. It should function correctly on the second run. * HUD objects may temporarily appear in the wrong position following a region crossing. Bug fixes * Removed First Land filter in Search * Improved performance of inventory operations * Improved recognition of some processor types * Fixed About Land reporting the wrong parcel when teleporting between estates * Fixed a source of stalled Pending Uploads * Fixed Texture Repeats Per Face rounding incorrectly when tabbing between fields * Fixed objects appearing in two places while moving in editor * Fixed a client crash with some mobile ATI chipsets * Fixed button images when first running SL * Fixed selecting group roles not updating UI * Fixed avatar names not appearing when Show Avatar Names Temporarily is enabled * Fixed New IM showing (nobody) for group names * Fixed task email failing between regions * Fixed broken embedded landmarks when editing their notecard * Fixed a case where you could not modify your modifiable object * Fixed attachments disappearing a minute after teleport * Fixed ability to set Mature on parcels in non-Mature regions * Fixed saving changes to notecards in contents * Fixed HUD positioning guide misaligning when UI Size changed * Fixed a case where no-copy objects could be lost during rez * Fixed textures in windows only stretching horizontally * Fixed texture animation rotation changing when Flip is enabled * Fixed erroneous 'User has left this session' messages * Fixed display bug with a cube with Path Cut Begin/End set to .150 * Fixed disappearing alpha HUD prims * Fixed menu bar processing keystrokes when moused over * Fixed detached IM windows not resizing * Fixed animated textures when using llSetColor, llSetLinkColor, or PRIM_PROPERTIES * Fixed HUD object movement when logging in at a no-script area * Fixed HUD objects not loading new textures * Fixed HUD objects becoming invisible the first time they are attached from inworld * Fixed 'IM All Contacts In Folder' * Fixed a viewer crash in the name cache * Fixed Undo resetting position only on root prim * Fixed Texture Picker search not showing results * Fixed IM window reverting to default size * Fixed overriding stand-up animation freezing you in place * Fixed Appearance mode showing back of avatar * Fixed: VWR-14: Inconsistency with reading binary data in llpolymesh.cpp * Fixed: VWR-45: trivial patch, initialize variables * Fixed: VWR-94: Buffer overflow in decoding image. * Fixed: VWR-97: Several iterator bugs in llmessage * Fixed: VWR-100: Messages form OpenJPEG only in debug mode * Fixed: VWR-109: Characters from fallback fonts don't scale properly * Fixed: VWR-123: OpenJPEG meta decode, Second Life patches * Fixed: VWR-130: llimagejpeg.h remove jinclude.h * Fixed: VWR-144: HUD and possibly other alpha touch area problems * Fixed: VWR-188: Patch: Refactor options handling in SConstruct * Fixed: VWR-198: Missing line of code in source on FFSAVE_WAV * Fixed: VWR-200: money(); events in a linked sets fail to trigger * Fixed: VWR-261: lldir_mac.cpp @brief description is wrong Category:Release Notes